Silencios
by Shiga San
Summary: Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios sean mucho mas que palabras para ella. Nicolas x Alex
1. Chapter 1

Silencios by Shiga san

Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios sean mucho mas que palabras para ella.

Nicolas x Alex

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencios

by

Shiga san

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Canturrea.

Alex canturrea una cancioncilla infantil mientras recoge los desperdicios sobre la mesa.

Mueve las caderas al son, los hombros, la cabeza.

De vez en cuando sus labios murmuran alguna que otra de las palabras que conforman la canción.

Él solo la mira, sin mas.

No hay pretensión mas allá que la de seguir sus movimientos por la casa, solo por curiosidad.

A él le gusta mirar. En su mundo silencioso es lo mas parecido a algo entretenido que tiene.

Nicolas encuentra placentero el acto de observar. Si la gente lo hiciera mas a menudo, con mas atención, posiblemente descubriría cosas de las que no es consciente.

No es solo el acto de mirar, observar, comprender. Es mas un modo placentero de disfrutar de lo que se mira.

Y a él le gusta, le fascina e intriga lo que ve cuando la mira.

Alex está llena de multitud de pequeñas imperfecciones que le encantan.

Quizá es lo que mas le llama la atención de ella. Esa forma en la que se sorprende cuando le descubre mirándola.

No lo hace como el resto; no le mira como a un monstruo, como si esperase algo horrible por su parte.

Le mira con curiosidad, con cierta expectación.

Como alguien que espera que ocurra algo para obrar en consecuencia.

Ahora mueve las caderas. Es sutil, casi inapreciable pero lo hace. En su mente casi puede inventar la melodía que acompaña sus pequeños pasos de baile.

Sonríe, aún inconsciente de la expectación que despierta en el hombre.

Sin pretenderlo sus miradas se encuentran.

Su sonrisa se extiende, llena su boca y transforma su rostro hierático en algo que le parece de lo mas hermoso.

Nicolas imita su gesto, pequeño y casi irreal en su rostro.

Intimida, sin pretenderlo aunque a ella no parece importarle lo que él es o lo que parece a ojos de los demás.

Una puta y un monstruo, parece el título de una obra cutre de tercera categoría.

Es cómico visto desde fuera.

Pero ella se empeña en agradarle, sin esconderse, sin avergonzarse de lo que es, lo que hace o hacía antes de ser una constante en su vida.

Quizá ese es el punto de inicio perfecto.

Sin pasado, sin formas, sin etiquetas ni tag. Solo ellos, dos seres humanos en el mismo cuarto.

Dos personas que se sonríen tímidamente mientras una de ellas sigue tarareando una dulce canción que la otra no puede escuchar.

Y no por eso deja de lado la melodía.

No es como si fuera la única canción que conoce, pero si que es la única que acude a su mente cuando está ocupada con algo.

Ya no sabe si la canta para si misma o para él. Es una tontería soberana, Nicolas no puede escucharla, aún así quiere dedicársela, entonarla en su presencia sin esperar aplausos.

No se da cuenta de lo curioso que es ese comportamiento.

Tampoco le importa.

Lo ha notado.

Desde que ese pañuelo aterrizó en su pelo se ha dado cuenta.

No de golpe, mas bien poco a poco.

Nicolas la mira de un modo curioso. Al igual que hace ella parece esperar sus gestos para reaccionar a ellos. Por fortuna tiene algo que la hace sentirse segura a su lado, y al mismo tiempo temerle.

Le ha visto luchando, ha visto la agradable locura que inunda su semblante cuando disfruta de la pelea. Por que lo hace, disfruta con una extraña locura de la batalla.

Y eso la aterra.

Pero al mismo tiempo la atrae el modo en el que cuida de ella inconscientemente. Sus sutiles muestras de preocupación, tanto para ella como para aquellos que le rodean y aprecia.

Nicolas no la mira como un trozo de carne, como un polvo fácil a cambio del precio adecuado. De hecho no está muy segura de que se sienta atraído por ella en ese sentido. Casi puede compararlo con un padre, o un hermano mayor eternamente serio.

Y en ese pensamiento estaba, quería creerlo cuando surgió esa pequeña sonrisa.

Nicolas correspondía su sonrisa, lentamente, muy pequeña y sutil, pero ahí estaba.

El estruendo en la puerta rompe la burbuja de pensamientos en la que se ha sumergido.

Worick entra, maldice, bromea en voz alta.

Un cigarro cuelga de sus labios, sus brazos llenos de bolsas con alimentos. Clama por ayuda, lo necesita.

Nicolas suspira, avergonzado.

Sabe que su compañero puede leer su cara, sabe que le ha pillado con las manos en la masa y eso que se encuentra a un par de metros de Alex.

Ni le importa, ni le interesa, ni tiene intención alguna de esconderse.

Y por lo visto Alex tampoco.

Ignora los berridos del rubio, se acerca a Nicolas, sentado como está en el sofá.

Acorta la distancia, se inclina y besa su frente.

No hay mas que decir o hacer.

Una sonrisa llena, una disculpa y sus pasos la llevan al lado opuesto, a recoger, otra vez, las cosas que se esparcen por el suelo y deberían estar en la mesa.

Por un momento la idea de tener que cuidar de esos dos se le hace terriblemente maravillosa.

¿Quién sabe? Podría estar bien quedarse un poco mas con ellos…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña introducción.

Espero que despierte tu interés.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Chapter 2

Silencios by Shiga san

Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios sean mucho mas que palabras para ella.

Nicolas x Alex

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencios

by

Shiga san

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La puerta del baño está rota.

Abre, cierra, funciona perfectamente pero está rota.

Hace tiempo sufrió un "pequeño" accidente y al cambiarla, quedó un pequeño espacio entre la madera de la puerta y el marco exterior.

Apenas un centímetro, por el que se puede ver el interior del baño; solo si estás en el lugar adecuado del salón.

Nicolas lo descubrió hace tiempo, sin pretenderlo. Se sentó en el sofá, en el centro, y al ladear la cabeza se dio cuenta de que podía ver perfectamente el interior del baño desde ahí.

No le había dado importancia a ese hecho hasta que Alex empezó a vivir con ellos… y con ella la posibilidad de disfrutar de su intimidad en el pequeño espacio.

Disfruta del simple placer que consigue mirándola. Haga lo que haga le parece de lo mas interesante, digno de ser contemplado.

Descubre, de nuevo sin pretenderlo, que en la falsa soledad del cuarto de baño Alex es mucho mas hermosa. Es mas relajada, incluso podría jurar que mas feliz, aunque pueda parecer una gilipollez, a sus ojos es como una versión dulce de ella misma.

Aunque debe reconocer que las vistas de las que disfruta en ese momento son infinitamente mas interesantes que Worick rascándose los huevos cerca de la ventana, muchísimo mejores.

Por un momento se había olvidado de él y eso que siempre tiene especial atención con los detalles, pero la verdad es que no le importa que esté ahí, siempre que se mantenga lejos de su vista.

No está muy seguro de que ella sea consciente de que se mueve siguiendo un ritual establecido.

Va a salir, a buscar clientes.

Reconoce sin tener que mirarla su rutina.

Primero trata su piel, pasa la cuchilla para eliminar el vello, un masaje con jabón y crema.

El modo en el que seca su cuerpo es mas pesado, como si alargara el acto sin necesidad.

Nicolas arruga el entrecejo, molesto.

Sabe que no puede ni debe hacer nada. Ella no le pertenece, no es suya… y aunque lo fuera está seguro de que haría lo que le diera la gana sin contar con sus preferencias.

Aunque también tiene la estúpida creencia de que ella no disfruta de su "trabajo".

Y él opina que no lo necesita.

Podría vivir fácilmente con ellos sin aportar ni un céntimo. No tendría lujos de ningún tipo, pero no le faltaría lo mas básico; comida, cama, tranquilidad.

Pero no se le ocurriría decírselo. Quiere que ella decida que hacer, que en ningún caso se sienta propiedad de nadie, obligada a cumplir unos requisitos que no necesita.

Verla vestirse dejando de lado la ropa interior le arranca un diminuta sonrisa que se desvanece inmediatamente al recordar el motivo de su decisión.

Nota un golpe en el hombre, y luego un rollo de billetes escurre por su pecho hasta acabar en su regazo.

Worick, siempre atento, fingiendo no ver nada, le recuerda mediante señas que aún no le han pagado a Alex su parte del trabajo.

No entiende, niega.

El rubio sonríe. Le cuenta su pequeña actuación de unos días atrás, como Alex entretuvo a unos maleantes para que él se los cargara. Le recuerda, del mismo modo, que también salió con él a repartir los pedidos… y que les trajo tabaco.

Nicolas sonríe mas abiertamente. Es cierto.

Solo cuando sale del baño se dan cuenta de que los dos están mirando en su dirección, y de que justo antes de que ella saliera había un revelador silencio.

Aprieta el neceser entre sus dedos, les mira alternativamente.

Nicolas le indica que se acerque al sofá, Worick decide que es un momento estupendo para dar una vuelta; y tomarse un buen trago...

Tiene la sensación de que tardará años en comprender las reacciones de esos dos, pero se siente en calma cuando está con ellos; en especial Nicolas.

Pone el dinero en su mano, aunque ella lejos de interesarse en los billetes le mira desconcertada.

Por un momento cree que le está pagando por sus "servicios". Lo cierto es que desde que está ahí ninguno de los dos ha hecho o dicho nada para sugerirlo, pero lleva demasiado tiempo siendo mercancía de los hombres. Viejos hábitos que persisten aún en su nueva vida.

Nicolas habla. No lo hace normalmente pero cuando lo hace centra la atención del mundo en sus palabras. Solo utiliza dos de ellas.

Pedido, tabaco.

Alex se siente como una estúpida. Aunque no sabe si es por que ha pensado mal de él, o por precisamente lo contrario.

La idea de pasar un rato íntimo con él no le parece tan asqueroso como la mayoría de sus clientes aunque sienta que, en este caso, sería un terrible error.

La pregunta de cuanto tiempo durará esta convivencia la asalta de nuevo. Desvía la duda contando billetes. Se sorprende, es mucho, muchísimo.

Va a protestar pero Nicolas se levanta, le da la espalda de cara a la nevera.

No quiere que ella piense que le está ofreciendo dinero para acostarse con ella. No es como si no lo hubiera pensado, es solo que en este momento no cree que ella necesite un polvo, ni siquiera por compasión… y mucho menos con un monstruo como él.

Quiere creer que le teme, que su amabilidad, curiosidad hacia su persona es fruto del miedo.

No es posible que se interese en él como hombre; no tiene nada de interesante… y además es un ser imperfecto, deforme.

Nicolas sonríe, incluso suelta una carcajada muda al girarse y ver como la mujer se pone las bragas.

Ciertamente no es un acto gracioso, pero para él significa algo que le hace feliz; y no sabe muy bien por qué.

Alex palmea de nuevo el sofá, le devuelve el dinero en cuanto se sienta.

Paga su deuda, por salvarla, por deja que se quede…

Nicolas niega. Es su dinero, por su trabajo… la casa no necesita pago alguno y no tiene una deuda que pagar con ninguno de los dos.

Ella insiste, lo mete en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Los siguientes minutos se convierten en una especie de batalla viajera en la que el rollo de billetes acaba en los lugares mas raros que se les ocurren.

Alex gira, se retuerce, estalla en risas en mitad del juego. Solo cuando por fin se detienen, es consciente de que está entre sus brazos y de que es un lugar cómodo, agradable.

El primer impulso de Nicolas al darse cuenta es el de dejarla libre de su presa, pero no lo hace.

Ella no parece incómoda, ni molesta por el contacto. No quiere aprovecharse de la situación pero tampoco quiere apartarla de golpe y que ella piense algo que no es.

Se disculpa, aunque no hace un movimiento adicional.

Alex comprende su dilema. En esa especie de burbuja en la que llevan sumidos un rato entiende que no pretende incomodarla.

Es noble, buena persona. La vida no ha sido especialmente fácil para él, para ninguno de los dos.

De un modo cruel y valiente han sabido arañarle un día mas al devenir del tiempo hasta llegar al momento en el que se encuentran.

Y es agradable, para variar.

La compañía, el momento, la caricia, el gesto. El lugar, el aliento, todo lo que confluye en ese instante es agradable.

No son una puta y un monstruo.

Son ellos, solo ellos.

Alex y Nicolas, besándose.

No hay pretensión detrás del gesto. No hay recompensa, ni siquiera hay un pensamiento mas allá del limpio contacto de sus labios.

El dinero escurre hasta el suelo, rebota un par de veces y acaba rodando unos centímetros hasta detenerse; todo ello transcurre mientras Alex se acomoda, le abraza, quizá con mas fuerza y nerviosismo de la que pretende. Su intención es alargar el beso todo lo que pueda.

La de Nicolas es pensar que hacer a continuación…

La de Worick, si entra de nuevo o espera que esos dos se vayan al cuarto.

Por lo visto todo ha quedado resumido a una simple decisión: ¿Seguir o no?… y si la respuesta es afirmativa: ¿Hasta dónde?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por el apoyo y la atención.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Chapter 3

Silencios by Shiga san

Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios sean mucho mas que palabras para ella.

Nicolas x Alex

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencios

by

Shiga san

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El eco de sus pasos resuena una y otra vez por el callejón.

Nicolas espera, como un león enjaulado a que la mujer salga y le de una respuesta.

La que sea. Se conformará incluso con una negativa, pero que le diga algo de una maldita vez.

Mira la puerta trasera del local casi con odio. Mas pasos perdidos, otra vuelta… otra mas.

Está nervioso sin saber muy bien por qué.

Le duele la mandíbula de apretar los dientes y siente que ya no le queda saliva que tragar, que su garganta es un espacio árido por el que no pasará ni una pizca de aire hasta que esa mujer salga y le diga si puede conseguirlo.

Por fin, gracias a quien sea, Big mama aparece.

A sus ojos casi parece fastidiada, enfadada y al mismo tiempo compresiva con él… con los dos.

Para él esa mujer es lo mas cercano a una madre que ha tenido. Conoce su pasado, sus demonios y aún así nunca ha hecho nada por hacerle sentir mal; al contrario, se ha limitado a darle las armas para vivir junto a ellos con dignidad.

Jamás los trató como a niños aunque lo fueran cuando sin pretenderlo acabaron en la puerta de su negocio.

Trabaja, esfuérzate y sigue adelante, siempre.

Sus palabras quedaron a fuego en los dos, y así han vivido desde entonces.

Sin reproches, sin remordimientos, ganando día a día lo necesario para el día siguiente, y el siguiente… y el siguiente.

La mujer suspira a su lado, niega. Posa su mano enjoyada en su mejilla y le acaricia como si a sus ojos siguiera siendo el pequeño enclenque y frío que vio aquella primera vez, y no el hombre curtido y lleno de cicatrices que espera frente a ella.

Hay un pequeño deje de alegría, de orgullo en su mirada. Sonríe con una mueca altiva, asiente.

Pone en su mano una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y se excusa. Tiene trabajo, obligaciones; lo de siempre.

Nicolas asiente, camina en dirección contraria y se aleja del lugar con paso firme. Agradece, por supuesto, la ayuda de la mujer, aunque sabe que las lisonjerías no son buena recompensa para ella.

Los pasos que le separan de su hogar sirven para que piense en lo que está a punto de hacer. Bueno quizá no ahora mismo, no ese día en concreto, pero ya siente que ha dado un primer paso para conseguirlo.

Suspira.

Sus pasos se ralentizan y aprieta con cierta fuerza la pequeña caja en su mano.

En circunstancias normales todo habría sido distinto.

Alex y él se habrían conocido, quizá de un modo casual, presentados por amigos en común… o por cualquier jugarreta del destino.

Habrían salido unas cuantas veces; a divertirse, a cenar, al cine, a un acuario… una cita.

Tomaría su mano de manera despistada después de un largo paseo, incluso se aventuraría a besarla, solo un beso pequeño, corto, breve. Un sonrojo, una disculpa… un inicio.

Su historia se habría desarrollado de un modo casi adorable…

Pero ellos no eran esos.

Sus vidas no habían sido mas que un cúmulo de putadas, una tras otra.

Duros, desencantados de la existencia, curtidos en una guerra en la que no creían, en la que habían sido obligados a luchar sin saber por qué ni contra quien… Ambos, los dos, siendo peones de otras personas, crueles personas, que no adolecían ni una pizca de compasión para con ellos.

De algún modo sus vidas habían ido en paralelo, compartiendo actos crueles y sin sentido mientras los años se sucedían ante sus ojos hasta llevarles al punto exacto en el que se encontraban en ese instante.

Aquel día…

Para él la primera vez que la vio desde la ventana, sentada en aquellos breves y ocultos escalones. El callejón, frío, sus piernas dobladas…

Para ella cuando aquel pañuelo se posó en su pelo.

Quizá lo menos importante era eso, el primer encuentro, esa primera toma de contacto, esa consciencia ajena de la existencia de la otra persona.

Sea como fuere se habían encontrado y por primera vez en toda su vida Nicolas sentía algo muy parecido a eso que el resto llamaba "esperanza"; por que no, él también quería su porción de felicidad.

La visión de su hogar le hace ralentizar los pasos hasta hacerle parecer ridículo en su caminar.

Ve a Worick en la ventana, le saluda.

Sin saber la razón siente un extraño apretón en la boca del estómago al entrar en su casa y verla. El estuche en su bolsillo pesa una tonelada y la mirada burlona de su amigo pesa mucho mas.

El rubio sonríe de lado. Aunque no le ha dicho nada pero está seguro de que sabe a donde ha ido y lo que ha hecho y lo mas curioso de todo es que siente que tiene su permiso.

El teléfono suena y Alex contesta un poco confundida por la situación. Las miradas que se dedican esos dos siguen despistándola pero prefiere dedicar su atención a la persona que llama a lo que sea que están tramando esos dos.

De repente el tiempo parece ir mucho mas lento. Nicolas disfruta de la forma delicada con la que sostiene el teléfono contra su oreja. El gesto con el que mordisquea la punta del lápiz mientras le escucha, la manera en la que su cabello oscila mientras asiente una y otra vez sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Incluso cuando se inclina hacia delante, de pie tras la mesa para anotar los datos importantes le parece sumamente hermoso.

Alex levanta la vista y él se siente descubierto en su escrutinio. Camina despacio hasta la escalera y sube a la segunda planta, a su pequeño feudo privado.

Guarda con celo la pequeña caja; aún no es el momento. No está preparado para dar el paso y quiere creer que ella tampoco.

Aunque puede parecer lo contrario.

Días atrás iban a una entrega. Sencillo, limpio, fácil.

No hacía falta que Alex le acompañara pero aún así ella quiso hacerlo, necesitaba salir un rato… lo cierto es que no quería quedarse a solas con Worick. Desde lo que pasó en el callejón evitaba esa posibilidad, no por nada en especial, simplemente por que se sentía avergonzada de haber perdido el control de ese modo.

Aunque ambos sabían que no era culpa suya del todo, convinieron que no había necesidad de que Nicolas supiera nada del tema… cosa de la que ninguno de ellos estaba seguro.

Puede que fuera sordo pero no ciego y aunque no sabía que pasaba, si era consciente de que algo ocurría entre esos dos, y del mismo modo sabía que no era asunto suyo.

Negó en mitad de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que habían llegado.

La entrega era en una tienda cercana pero ni llegó a entrar.

Nicolas la mira, para decirle que es el sitio pero no hace gesto alguno para advertirle.

Alex mira mas allá de donde están ellos. En la calle central, mas allá del callejón lateral de la tienda algo llama su atención, tan poderosamente que camina hasta el límite permitido.

Nicolas la sigue, a cierta distancia.

Es una boda.

Una novia, blanca, radiante, sonriente, preciosa, disfruta de su felicidad entre carcajadas.

Posa para la cámara con su flamante y asustado recién estrenado esposo. Familiares y amigos a su alrededor, cómplices de sonrisas y poses tontas con las que pretenden divertir a los novios.

Nicolas no mira la escena de los novios, se centra en Alex y sus discretas reacciones ante lo que mira.

Sonríe, con una mezcla entre la dicha y la pérdida. Era como verla contemplar la felicidad siendo consciente de que a ella no le correspondía una vivencia de ese tipo.

Y es entonces cuando Nicolas se pregunta por qué no. La mira sonreír a la felicidad ajena y se pregunta por que ella no puede vivir eso.

Si hay alguien que merezca vivir el amor es ella. Solo contemplándola puede verla como una hermosa novia. Conoce su sonrisa, su preciosa sonrisa, y conviene en que sería un precioso complemento para un vestido blanco.

Quizá ninguno de los dos sueñe con una boda. Para ellos, dentro de su duro y terrible mundo, no es mas que una simple y estúpida pérdida de tiempo. Pero, ¿porqué no perder el tiempo en eso mismo? No pierden nada dedicando unas horas a ese quehacer… o un par de días.

Piensa, sin apartar la mirada de ella, que aún hay cosas por hacer.

La lógica de una relación le susurra insistente que un par de besos no establecen las bases para algo tan profundo como para acabar en boda… y luego piensa en las personas que se casan por impulso, como esas que despiertan después de una gran borrachera y descubren un dorado anillo en su dedo a la resacosa mañana siguiente.

Piensa en su vida, en la parte buena y mala de toda su existencia y en que esa mujer sería como una enorme bocanada de aire puro… si aceptara.

Alex vuelve a su lado. No se ha dado cuenta de que se ha alejado demasiado de Nicolas, aunque él no parece molesto por ese gesto, al contrario, parece realmente complacido con el simple hecho de mirarla sonreír ante la felicidad de otros.

Parada frente a él, espera.

Le mira, sonríe un poco avergonzada al verse descubierta.

Levanta su mano y le acaricia el rostro, ladea la cabeza, y se inclina.

Esta vez están en plena calle, sin Worick apareciendo de la nada para interrumpirles tras la puerta, sin miedos ajenos y sin prejuicios de ningún tipo.

Nicolas se permite un breve beso, el tacto de sus dedos en la mano femenina y tira de su cuerpo para acercarla a él. Un pequeño abrazo y unos pasos que les alejan, juntos y unidos por sus manos, hasta el destino de su trabajo.

Al fin y al cabo esa era la razón por la que habían salido…

El recuerdo de esa escena le lleva a sonreír para si mismo.

Deja su espada, contempla sus heridas, se asegura de que la cajita sigue ahí…

Sabe que Alex está abajo, y del mismo modo sabe que ella subirá en algún momento; esperará.

Solo tiene que esperar que eso suceda y encontrar la valentía que necesita para hacerle la pregunta…

… y esperar que ella no considere que está loco teniendo en cuenta su breve relación…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Chapter 4

Silencios by Shiga san

Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios signifiquen algo mas que palabras para ella.

Nicolas x Alex

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencios

by

Shiga san

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El concepto general de una boda implica escándalo.

Gritos, música, sonrisas, felicidad compartida.

Amigos, hermanos, familiares, conocidos, todos con la idea de acompañar a la pareja en su gran día.

Eso sería algo normal, la idea establecida de un acontecimiento especial desde que el rito del matrimonio es repetido por la humanidad generación tras generación.

Aunque para ellos todo eso parecía mas algo inalcanzable que normal.

Alex lo considera una tontería, innecesario en su existencia.

Como cualquier mujer ha fantaseado con el matrimonio de niña, pero la vida se ha encargado de ponerla en una situación en la que simple hecho de pensarlo para ella misma le parece una soberana tontería.

Y así sería si no fuera por el brillante anillo en su dedo.

Un anillo, de compromiso; en su mano.

Sonríe lánguidamente. Es feliz.

No sabe cuanto durará la sensación mientras su mirada se pierde mas allá de los cristales de la ventana.

Mira el cielo por encima del límite del edificio cercano, el callejón que tantos días le ha servido de escondite, incluso el marco de la ventana copa su atención durante unos cuantos segundos.

No sabe si está escaneando los alrededores por interés real o por alejar su mente de lo que está a punto de pasar.

Suspira al escuchar los pasos que suben a la segunda y se gira lo justo para ver a la persona que llega a su encuentro.

Nicolas avanza, paso casi, casi, inseguro. En sus manos un pequeño presente envuelto en una funda para telas negro.

Lo único que se escucha en ese momento son sus pasos, quizá la respiración de Alex y nada mas.

Deposita la funda sobre el espaldar del sofá y abre la tira que lo cierra para mostrar su contenido.

Es un vestido, blanco.

Blanco.

Un comentario se atasca en su garganta, pero Nicolas no la deja ni pensar.

A su espalda se afana en desvestirla como si su ropa actual estuviera en llamas.

Y ella no hace mas que sonreír ante la prisa que le ha entrado de repente.

Es una sensación nueva, tener a ese hombre a su espalda y no sentir temor alguno.

Siente sus dedos en el cuello, desplazando el cabello para dejarlo descansando a un lado. Y le gusta esa sensación.

No es la primera vez que un hombre la toca así, pero si que es la primera vez que a ella le agrada el contacto.

Puede ver el reflejo de Nicolas en el cristal de la ventana, como se afana, mirada fija, expresión completamente concentrada, en descifrar el complicado e intrincado broche trasero del sujetador.

Tiene preparado otro junto con el vestido; incluso unas braguitas a juego.

Alex sonríe mentalmente tratando de imaginar a ese hombre en la tienda de lencería, buscando, comparando y finalmente eligiendo precisamente esas prendas tan delicadas para ella.

Trata de averiguar que piensa en ese momento, y la verdad es que no puede ni imaginarlo.

La razón por la que él está interesado en ella se le escapa.

Alex se siente incompleta, rota. Por suerte las visiones han menguado hasta casi desaparecer, y puede dormir un par de horas seguidas con mucha mas tranquilidad que al principio.

Quizá se deba a la presencia constante de Nicolas en su vida, incluso velando su sueño silenciosamente; claro que eso ella no lo sabe… ni tiene por que saberlo.

Por fin cede, se suelta de un tirón haciendo a Nicolas irse un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa, y por fin, Alex emite una sonora carcajada.

Nicolas mira al maldito sujetador como un enemigo; uno muy poderoso y recurrente.

Sabe que volverá a enfrentarse a ese maldito cierre del demonio, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora tiene algo que hacer.

Tarda unos segundos en volver a moverse de nuevo. Le fascina sobremanera el contraste de sus pieles superpuestas, la intensidad que emana desde ese cuerpo lleno y al mismo tiempo hueco, vacío de estímulos.

Nadie con él para comprender la sensación de sentirse vacío por dentro y por fuera.

Vivir cada día, cada minuto, sin que nada te sorprenda. Sin esperar nada de nadie, simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo, tratando de dormir un poco mientras dura la noche para llegar al siguiente día… y al siguiente, y al siguiente…

Sin darse cuenta el sujetador acoge sus pechos perfectamente, y consigue abrocharlo en un solo movimiento; casi se siente orgulloso de si mismo.

Su espalda le parece interminable, suave, aunque sus ojos se aventuran un poco mas abajo, sorteando sus nalgas hasta llegar a los muslos. Desde su espalda le indica que vaya levantando los pies alternativamente para ponerle también las braguitas.

Es extraño pero está seguro de que tiene algo en su persona que impide que deje de mirarla.

Hay muchas cosas que ella no sabe de él, y sin embargo no parece temerle. Al contrario, da la sensación de que él es un gran enigma que quiere descubrir.

Se pregunta mientras posa el vestido en sus hombros, como comprobando por encima que ha acertado con la talla, que cara pondría ella si supiera que está ahí cuando tiene pesadillas. Que sabe, leyendo sus labios en sueños, de todas esas veces que la han violado. De las palizas que recibía por traer poco dinero, o mucho, o simplemente por que Barry se aburría y prefería matar el tiempo descargando en ella su ira.

Le queda perfecto, al menos la parte que puede ver. Sube la larga cremallera con calma, con demasiada calma y pasa las manos abiertas por la tela antes de pedirle, mano en su hombro, que se gire.

No es un vestido de novia, no tiene adornos, ni florituras. Solo es un vestido blanco, falda corta, holgada, pero tiene que reconocer que le queda perfecto.

Levanta un dedo, y Alex frunce el ceño. Cuando se aleja de ella para rebuscar en la funda del vestido no sabe que esperar.

Pero no teme.

Y esa paz es mas valiosa que cualquier presente que pueda hacerle.

Descubre con cierto apuro que es una flor, una pequeña rosa blanca que Nicolas coloca en su cabello con ternura.

Alex la acaricia con la punta de los dedos y sonríe un poquito. No necesita un espejo para saber que está preciosa. Solo tiene que ver el modo en el que Nicolas la contempla, casi con adoración.

Señala el sofá y le pide que espere un momento.

Sabe que no es necesario pero él también quiere ponerse un poco mas decente.

Alex le sigue con la mirada. No parece importarle el hecho de tener que desvestirse frente a ella. Y la verdad es que a ella tampoco le resulta inapropiado.

No tarda mucho en elegir las prendas y ponerlas en su cuerpo con cierta rapidez.

Un sobrio traje negro, el que ya le ha visto un montón de veces, camisa blanca, corbata negra.

Alex ignora su orden de esperarle sentada y se acerca a él para anudarle la corbata.

No es necesario pero quiere hacerlo. Busca su contacto sin pretenderlo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que, en ese preciso instante, va a casarse con él.

¡Casarse!

Nicolas saca un par de anillos del bolsillo del pantalón y toma su mano para deslizarlo en el dedo correcto.

Pone el otro anillo en su palma y espera que ella haga lo mismo.

Alex se emociona, quiere llorar.

De felicidad.

Quizá no es la boda que la gente espera.

No hay risas, ni escándalo. No hay música, ni un copioso banquete, una enorme tarta empalagosa.

No hay baile, ni invitados. Ni siquiera hay una ceremonia ante un juez, cura, capitán de barco. No hay firma de documentos ni un millón de fotos haciendo tonto para que queden perennes en la memoria futura.

Ni siquiera está segura de que lo siente por él sea amor, de ese amor del que hablan los poemas antiguos o las pelis pomposas. Ese amor que te hace poner cara de idiota, tener la cabeza en otra parte, mariposas en el estómago.

Alex sabe que lo que se está construyendo entre ellos es mucho mas sólido que todo ese cúmulo de estados hormonales.

En sus silencios se ofrecen mutuamente uno al otro.

Alex promete seguir mirándole como si tratara de descubrir el origen del universo en sus ojos.

Nicolas promete velar su sueño, caminar a su lado, ofrecerle una taza de té cuando la necesite.

Prometen lamerse la heridas mutuamente, comprenderse, escucharse… darse un apretón de manos o un abrazo cuando el mundo sea demasiado cruel con ellos, superar cada día con sorpresa, sonriendo a las tonterías de Worrick, el "niño" que ambos deben cuidar…

Quizá no es una gran boda.

No una boda tal y como se conoce el concepto de tan corta palabra.

Pero es su boda, solo de ellos dos.

En silencio, un mundo que han aprendido a disfrutar juntos.

Aunque eso no implica que después no haya una pequeña, pequeñísima celebración con sus conocidos…

Pero este momento es solo de ellos dos.

Nicolas se inclina y la besa. Alex se eleva de puntillas para compensar la diferencia de estatura y le corresponde.

No había echado de menos sus tacones hasta ese momento.

Aunque la visión del anillo en su dedo posado en la negra chaqueta de su, ahora marido, desvía su atención a otro asunto…

¿ Deberían celebrarlo?

La respuesta le llega de la mano de Worrick, que sube sin preocuparse por la posibilidad de que esos dos no estén "visibles" y le entrega a Nicolas un sobre abultado.

Dentro hay una llave de la suite de un hotel cercano, y un buen fajo de billetes.

Los tres estallan en carcajadas…

No está nada mal para empezar un matrimonio.

Nada mal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros mensajes.

Es un honor escribir esta historia sabiendo que os gusta.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Chapter 5

Silencios by Shiga san

Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios signifiquen algo mas que palabras para ella.

Nicolas x Alex

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencios

by

Shiga san

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mira, sentada en el escalón que da acceso a su hogar, como escurre el desayuno por el borde del mismo.

Está segura de que si dedica el suficiente tiempo puede identificar cada uno de los trocitos que ha vomitado.

Si no fuera por el mareo, y la pesadez que la invade, se levantaría del sitio. Pero también está de lo mas cómoda en el sitio.

Apenas ha llegado al medio día, la compra se ha salvado del incidente, y es capaz de escuchar el teléfono sonar con insistencia en el interior. Por un momento se siente aliviada de oírlo… hasta que Worick contesta.

Esperaba volver a casa y no encontrar a ninguno de los dos…

Técnicamente Nicolas había salido temprano, una llamada desde la sede del gremio; a la que tenía que acudir él solo.

Supuso que aún así Worick trotaría detrás suyo sin importarle el hecho de que no iba a ser bien recibido, por lo que saberle en casa es una noticia inesperada para ella.

Por supuesto el rubio no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que ella está fuera, sentada en la escalera, con la compra de comida a su lado. Lo que no esperaba era ver el desayuno que con tanto amor había preparado para los tres esparcido por la escalera y deslizándose hacia abajo por efecto de la gravedad.

No intenta levantarla, ni saber mas de lo que ella quiera contarle. La informa, eso si, de que acaba de llamar al doctor y de que está de camino.

Alex suspira, feliz. Mareada, con un gran malestar general pero feliz. Se disculpa por ponerlo todo perdido y eso solo hace que el hombre se ria, con ganas.

Le mira mientras él inspecciona su ropa para asegurarse de que está limpia, toma la compra y se pierde en el interior de la casa solo para salir casi inmediatamente con un cubo lleno de agua para limpiarlo todo.

Evita sus pies quitándole los zapatos y subiéndola un escalón mas usando la fuerza bruta.

Toda esa tensión que había entre ellos desde la escena del callejón había quedado mas que olvidada. De algún modo Worick se había convertido en una especie de tercer miembro de la familia; un hijo caprichoso cuando los dos estaban presentes y un guardián efectivo cuando Nicolas tenía que salir.

Alex comprendía la naturaleza extraña de su matrimonio. No se le ocurrió ni por un momento la posibilidad de mudarse a solas con Nicolas a otro sitio, ni que Worick saliera de sus vidas aunque fuera al bloque de al lado.

Los tres eran una familia.

Esa era la realidad.

Su mirada se pierde en las líneas que va creando el agua al caer escalón a escalón hasta llegar a la calle y desaparecer en el desagüe mas cercano.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa mirando el agua creando nuevos y mas sinuosos caminos en su huida líquida, lo cierto es que no le importa dejar que el segundero se mueva sin detenerse mientras ella solo mira.

Worick se sienta a su lado, disfruta de su compañía silenciosa un tiempo indeterminado. De vez en cuando le mira, una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos, y un pequeño asentimiento.

Esperan al doctor, o al menos ella. El rubio solo se limita a estar ahí, a esperar que ella se sienta mejor y quiera entrar en la casa o que simplemente desee agotar la espera en la incómoda superficie del escalón de la entrada.

Es inesperado, los dos se asustan. Worick incluso se levanta de un salto, como si pretendiera disimular el hecho de que se encontraba sentado sin hacer nada, salvo acompañar a la mujer.

Nicolas los mira, tratando de descifrar que es lo que ocurre, la razón por la que huele sutilmente a vómito, Alex parece mas pálida de lo que recordaba y Worick tiene esa expresión de preocupación tan mal disimulada que desafortunadamente, él conoce muy bien.

La presencia de Nina a su espalda solo consigue que su ceño se frunza un poco mas.

Alex es llevada al interior en volandas ante su atónita mirada. Aunque quiere entrar al cuarto en el que Worick la deja, algo le dice que es mejor que se quede fuera.

Curiosamente, esos minutos sin ella a pesar de que solo le separa una frágil puerta que podría derribar sin problema, se le antojan los mas largos y agónicos de su existencia.

Nina está con ella, no debería preocuparse y aún así, algo en lo mas profundo de su mente le grita que entre, que debe estar con Alex…

Worick tiene el detalle de indicarle que no lo haga.

Su sonrisita le dan ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero al mismo tiempo le tranquiliza lo suficiente como para sentarse y esperar , lo que sea que tiene que pasar.

Cuando el Doctor aparece y se une a Nina tras la puerta, su preocupación renace con mas ganas si cabe.

La medicina ya no debería suponer ningún problema. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que sus efectos sigan apareciendo.

La inmensidad de una vida sin Alex le golpea con tal fuerza que siente que el aire no se mueve dentro de su cuerpo.

Había asumido con naturalidad su muerte, el dolor propio, la lucha constante contra todos sin razón aparente; era un monstruo y lo sería siempre, esa maldita chapa se lo recordaría cada instante de su vida, pero ser consciente de la mortalidad de Alex le pilla de improviso.

Se siente un poco idiota… y mucho mas impaciente de que esa puerta se abra de una maldita vez y quien sea le diga algo. Algo que llene ese silencio de su vida.

El doctor pasa de largo simplemente posando la mano en su hombro al pasar por su lado.

No le dice nada y sin embargo no le molesta, prefiere que sea la niña la que le informe.

De nuevo la espera se eterniza lo suficiente como para que su paquete de tabaco se termine y tenga que subir a la segunda planta a por otro.

Otro cigarro mas y Nina trota directamente a sus brazos. Sonríe, feliz.

Grita entre saltitos, da vueltas sin orden, por lo que no puede leer sus labios para entenderla del todo.

Se cansa de tratar de averiguarlo por si mismo y se encamina con cierta prisa al cuarto. Quiere ver a Alex, y quiere hacerlo ya.

Se sorprende al verla dormida, aunque eso no impide que camine hasta la cama y se siente en el borde del colchón para disfrutar de ese pequeño placer que es mirarla mientras duerme.

Parece tranquila, en paz. Los movimientos de su pecho le hipnotizan una docena de resuellos, una docena de suspiros contenidos en ese interior que adora contemplar.

Agradece que el silencio lo llene todo, aunque le habría encantado escuchar las palabras de Worick directamente con sus oídos y no leerlos en sus labios de un modo tan impersonal.

Nina se había marchado, una urgencia… y su inseparable compañero le daba la enhorabuena.

Aún era demasiado pronto, el doctor tenía que confirmar alguna que otra cosa, pero todo apuntaba que iba a ser padre…

… y eso si que era una enorme sorpresa; de esas que te dejan, literalmente, sin palabras.

Por un momento, la urgencia de despertarla, darle un enorme abrazo y un millón de besos le parece desesperante.

Worick tiene que sacarle casi a la fuerza, tratando de no hacer ruido, de no despertar a la hermosa durmiente.

Necesita dormir, y su amigo entiende eso.

Aunque eso no hace mas que ponerle mucho mas nervioso…. Y darse cuenta de que odia esperar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Chapter 6

Silencios by Shiga san

Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios signifiquen algo mas que palabras para ella.

Nicolas x Alex

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencios

by

Shiga san

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odia esperar. Lo detesta.

No comprende el motivo por el que debe esperar.

No quiere hacerlo, no le gusta, no concibe ni un solo segundo alejado de Alex, pero Worrik le dice que es mejor; el doctor prefiere estar con ella a solas… ella y Nina.

Eso no le tranquiliza, no le da ningún tipo de seguridad, ni una maldita razón por la cual deba quedarse fuera mientras Alex tiene al bebé.

Odia el silencio en su vida. No saber que ocurre, no poder escucharlo al menos, le tiene desesperado, irritado…

las ganas de fumar le asaltan, pero la simple idea de alejarse unos pocos pasos de la puerta del cuarto hasta la ventana se le hace inconcebible.

Quiere entrar, ver que ocurre, acompañarla; ¡por todos los dioses! quiere ser el primero en ver al bebé, en besar a Alex, agradecerle su esfuerzo, el grandísimo regalo que le ofrece al traer a esa pequeña y tan esperada personita al mundo.

Quiere sacudirle unos buenos puñetazos en toda la puta cara a Worick.

Se pregunta mientras le mira como puede estar tan tranquilo, tan calmado que da la asquerosa sensación de que tiene el don de la clarividencia y ya puede adivinar que todo saldrá bien…

O simplemente es que está escuchando lo que ocurre en el cuarto… y por eso sabe que puede estar calmado.

El rubio sonríe, aunque se cuida de que el otro no le vea.

Le ve como una fiera enjaulada, a punto de soltar una retaíla de golpes contra todo lo que se ponga en su camino.

Cuando se sienta en el suelo, aferrado a su inseparable arma tiene una sensación de deja vu que le traslada a su infancia, no tan lejana como le gustaría.

Intenta mantener una actitud calmada, aunque a estas alturas le está costando horrores.

A diferencia de su amigo él si puede escuchar lo que pasa. Escucha las órdenes del doctor, los pasitos de Nina de un lado a otro, los gritos interminables de Alex, que se suceden hasta dejarla sin aire para volver a empezar.

Por suerte el doctor es bueno, está en buenas manos. Y que ya estén en la fase de los gritos también es maravilloso; quiere decir que el bebé estará pronto en sus brazos.

Tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír. Alex le insulta, a él, a Nicolas, a los hombres en general… a la raza humana en concreto.

Comprueba que no puede quedarse quieto, sentado sin mas.

Sus manos se mueven informando a su amigo de lo que escucha, con toda la delicadeza que puede tener. Es una situación desesperante, lo entiende, pero lo último que desea es que entre y le interrumpa en algo que claramente precisa de toda la tranquilidad disponible.

Se sorprende al ver a su amigo asentir, comprendiendo sus palabras pero sin intención alguna de irrumpir ante el médico y su mujer.

Solo quiere que el tiempo pase mas rápido, eliminar la maldita intriga de su cuerpo y poder estar con ella de una vez.

Los dos hombres desean lo mismo, como si Alex fuera la esposa de ambos y ese pequeño que lucha por nacer fruto de su amor sincero e incondicional.

….

De pie junto a la ventana solo es consciente del ocaso del día por la falta de luz. La eternidad de la espera ha menguado, no tan lentamente como le gustaría pero si ha calmado es angustia que le invadía, ese mal presentimiento que le gritaba desde dentro que algo saldría mal.

Ahora lo único que le queda es la curiosidad. Por supuesto se muere por verlos, aunque distrae su mente de tirar la puerta abajo y hacerlo centrando su atención en el callejón bajo la ventana.

Una pequeña sonrisa aflora al recordar las veces que la había contemplado, justo ahí, en esos escalones medio ocultos y al mismo tiempo a la vista desde su posición.

En aquella época no soñaba si quiera con que ella le tomara en cuenta, le dirigiera una minúscula sonrisa o quizá, osado como era, una tenue pero sincera sonrisa únicamente dirigida a él; como un precioso regalo fugaz y único.

Tiene hambre, y está cansado, aunque nada que pueda compararse a lo que debe sentir ella. Quizá por eso mismo no se ha movido del sitio en horas.

Nunca le había parecido tan pequeño y angosto su apartamento como en aquel momento, ni se había sentido tan encerrado ni tan perdido.

Por fin Nina sale.

Siente el aire detenerse en sus pulmones, incluso puede jurar que su corazón no late los segundos que tarda la pequeña en acercarse a él.

La sangre que mancha su blanco atuendo no es muy tranquilizador, aunque no es eso lo que le importa.

Nina sonríe, toma sus manos, las dos, y tira de ellas para bajarle a su altura, besar sus mejillas y asegurarse de que la está mirando para saber lo que tiene que decirle.

Un niño, sano, regordete, callado. No ha llorado ni un poquito, es perfecto.

Se sorprende al ver que no trota hasta la habitación, casi con temor velado en su mirada. Solo se mueve cuando Nina le confirma que Alex está bien, que todo ha ido perfecto y que puede entrar si quiere, aunque debe tener mucho cuidado de interrumpir su descanso.

También le informa de que el bebé necesita ropa.

…..

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva ahí, solo mirándola. El pequeño, demasiado tierno para sus torpes brazos, dormita tranquilo y satisfecho en su cuna.

Y ella le parece lo mas precioso que ha contemplado en su vida. Aunque el pequeño Nicolas también está ganando puntos en ese ranking, su mamá siempre estará en lo mas alto, por mucho que lo quiera.

Jamás se había sentido tan pleno como en ese instante, ese momento justo en el que sus miradas se encuentran.

Alex sonríe, cansada, dolorida, feliz.

Nicolas sonríe, orgulloso de ella, aterrado, agradecido.

Son padres, es magnífico… y las miles de preguntas que quiere hacerle quedan pospuestas hasta después del abrazo que se muere por darle.

Ahora solo desea que ella le cuente lo que no ha podido ver, y ser parte de ese día que no ha estado a su lado. Confortarla, acogerla en sus brazos… dormir.

Aprovechar ese silencio que les pertenece, que es solo suyo y de nadie mas.

Al menos hasta que el pequeño decida hacerse notar. Ya sea por hambre, incomodidad o simplemente por la necesidad de tener contacto con su madre.

Hasta que eso ocurra, el silencio es el reino en el que se aman. Y no hay lugar mas cálido y confortable para ellos… y Worick…

… que decide que ese y solo ese, es un maravilloso momento para entrar pegando voces, cargado con flores, chocolates, champán y una enorme sonrisa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Penúltimo cap de este fic que adoro escribir.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos leemos en el final.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Chapter 7

Silencios by Shiga san

Nicolas no necesita palabras para disfrutar del mundo. Sus silencios son mucho mas que una simple forma de vida. Para él es natural, hasta que Alex aparece en su vida. A partir de entonces, desea encontrar un modo de que sus silencios signifiquen algo mas que palabras para ella.

Nicolas x Alex

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencios

by

Shiga san

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nunca había pensado seriamente en lo que era un hogar.

Uno de esos como los que salen en las películas, en los anuncios de comida en los que una familia estándar sonríe frente a comida, bebida o cualquier artículo en venta.

Para Worrick ese concepto de familia era totalmente irreal, y como tal, la palabra hogar distaba mucho de lo que él conocía.

En su casa nadie era feliz, ni familia, ni mucho menos su lujosa mansión podía considerarse un hogar.

Después llegó Nicolas, y con él la realidad. Dura, cruel, despiadada. Dos niños en un mundo de adultos que no les quería en el. Adultos que les usaban sin consideración para sus fines. Cada uno en un mundo igual de terrible y descorazonador.

Por suerte para él todo terminó, o quizá solo cambió el rumbo de sus destinos.

Solos, en un mundo hostil… al menos las palizas de sus padres desaparecieron de sus preocupaciones diarias.

Después sus vidas se convirtieron en una sucesión de días en los que buscarse la vida era el punto número uno a tener en cuenta.

Gracias a Bigmama consiguieron un poco de estabilidad, orden, trabajo.

Su casa.

Por un tiempo Worrick vivió con él como si se tratase de un hermano, un amigo, un confidente, un compañero; el mejor compañero que podía soñar.

En lo bueno y en lo malo, siempre juntos. Salvando las distancias y cuidando las espaldas contrarias.

Era una buena vida, rutinaria, loca y siempre llena de sorpresas.

De un modo casi accidental se convirtieron en una especie de solucionadores de metidas de pata y recaderos a tiempo casi completo; excepto los sábados. Esos eran sus días para jugar con las clientas siendo gigoló.

Incluso ahí, volver al apartamento le relajaba, se sentía a salvo… pero no era un hogar.

Lo sentía como un reducto de paz donde nada podía perturbarle.

Nada excepto ella. Alex sentada en el callejón se le antojó poco mas que una parte del mobiliario hasta que se dio cuenta de que Nic la observaba mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

En cierto modo se sintió de lo mas estúpido al darse cuenta de que su amigo podía sentir ese interés por las mujeres tan tarde. Como él había empezado tan joven a tontear con ellas no había reparado en ese detalle.

Y Nicolas tampoco había dado muestra alguna de ello. Salvo a su inseparable espada, no le había visto ponerle dedicación de ningún tipo a nada… ni a nadie. Al menos no del tipo que podía considerarse romántico; no del modo en que la miraba a ella.

Y eso le alegró.

Desde la primera vez que le vio se formó la idea de que Nicolas era incapaz de sentir nada por nadie… en realidad creyó que no sentía nada y punto.

Le había visto lleno de heridas que harían gritar al mas fornido totalmente impasible.

Y se alegró, por él… y por ella… estaba claro que esa chica necesitaba ayuda, y rápido.

Después de todas sus vivencias ahora puede mirar alrededor y decir en voz alta que eso era un hogar; su hogar.

La escena ante él le hace sonreír, aunque lo hace tan despacio que casi ni se nota.

Nicolas y Alex discuten en silencio. Sus manos interpretan las palabras que quieren decirse a tal rapidez que no está muy seguro de que ninguno de los dos las entienda, pero a él eso no puede importarle menos.

El pequeño bebé dormita en sus brazos, limpio, alimentado, en paz.

Le mira, con ternura. La responsabilidad de esa nueva vida es enorme, aterradora, y al mismo tiempo una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Ninguno de los tres sabe lo que es una familia, un hogar lleno amor, de esos que salen en la tele… pero ¿a quien le importa?

Mientras sus padres discuten, ahora sonriendo como un par de tontos enamorados, Worrick le hace una promesa para que solo el pequeño bebé la escuche.

Hará de su vida una felicidad constante. Será su familia, su sustento, su apoyo… su confidente cuando lo necesite, cuando los años le hagan preguntarse cosas que sus padres teman responder.

Él será la voz de esa familia, las risas de ese hogar y el árbitro de ese par de locos que son sus padres.

Porque está claro que esos dos necesitan ayuda, mucha ayuda…

y Worrick siente que por fin ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Y es ahí, con ellos.

Con su bizarra familia disfuncional. En esos silencios que tanto les llenan.

Aunque debería ir pensando en encontrar una mujer y sentar la cabeza, formar su propia familia, su hogar…

Pero eso es lo menos…

El pequeño Nicolas tiene hambre y sus padres están ocupados dándose besos.

Worrick sonríe.

Está claro que no va a poder dejarles solos nunca.

Y ahí está, su familia.

No es la mejor ni la mas apropiada, pero es la mejor que podía desear alguien como él.

Sonríe, mas abiertamente, de píe frente a ellos, feliz de que el destino les haya reunido.

Fin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se acabó.

Gracias por leer esta historia y espero de corazón que la hayas disfrutado tanto o mas que yo escribiéndola.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
